Always There For You
by a989
Summary: ONESHOT- Edward and Bella are having a relaxing night when Edward misjudge's his strength and things take a turn for the worst! Canon- Post Eclipse-Pre Breaking Dawn time period
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a oneshot through Bella's POV. Please tell me what you think! I tried to make it as canon as possible. Please read and review!**

I was so excited. Today Charlie was out of town for the weekend and I was having a sleepover with Alice. As I called goodbye to Charlie, I ran outside into Edward's Volvo. Edward was hunting until tonight so Alice picked me up.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good," I told her. After about 10 minutes I started to notice that we were not on the familiar road to the Cullen house.

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked her.

To confirm my suspicions she said, "Shopping! Edward won't be back until tonight and I want to get you a cute pair of pajamas to wear. Then you can eat and by the time we get home Edward will be there."

"Ugh," I groaned. Soon we pulled into a huge parking garage. Alice pulled me through the mall until she found the store she wanted.

"Alice you said I was getting pajamas! Not lingerie!" I shrieked as she dragged me into Victoria's Secret.

"They have nice pajamas Bella!" she told me.

And we did end up finding a really cute set. It was dark blue silk shorts with a soft white t-shirt that said "Love Pink" on it in the same blue as the shorts. We grabbed some dinner on the way home. I just had Alice stop at McDonald's because I as eager to see Edward. We pulled into the Cullen's huge garage and I jumped out of the car and into his waiting arms.

"I missed you," he whispered to me. I laughed and he helped me carry my bags up to his room. Soon it would be our room, I smiled at the thought. He set my bags down next to the bed. Even though it was only 8 o'clock I was tired. So I grabbed my new pajamas and changed in his bathroom. When I came out Edward was staring at me, I blushed.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "I absolutely love that color on you." This, of course, made me blush deeper. He led me over to his massive, unnecessary bed in the center of the room. We sat down in the center and I curled into his side.

"I love you Edward," I told him. His lips came down against mine hard. We continued before I had to break off gasping for breath. I then realized my breath probably smelled terrible after dinner. I sat up and started to get off the bed. He grabbed my wrist.

"Oh no you don't!" he said.

"Edward! My breath stinks! Let me brush my teeth," I protested. I tried to yank my arm away just as he tried to pull me back and there was a sickening snap. Pain shot through my wrist and tears pricked in my eyes just as Alice and Carlisle came running into the room. I sunk to the ground clutching my arm, it hurt so badly. The tears started flowing now, I couldn't help it. I turned around looking for Edward and to my surprise he was gone. Carlisle was examining my arm now as I whipped my head back and forth looking for him frantically.

"Bella calm down. I think he's in shock. He will be back soon," Alice told me. This just made me cry more.

"Bella your wrist is definitely broken. Just sit here for one moment while I go get the supplies to fit your cast," Carlisle told me.

I was the one in shock. What had just happened? I knew though, Edward had broken my wrist. He was off somewhere blaming himself when it was an honest mistake, but I really need him. By now I was sobbing uncontrollably. I wish he was here.

"Bella it will be okay," Alice told me as she put her arm around my shoulders. Carlisle came back now with Jasper behind him.

"Alice, Emmett needs to talk to you," Jasper said, "I'll help Bella, don't worry."

With that Alice gave me an apologetic look and walked out the door. Jasper came over, sat next to me, and out his arm around my shoulder. Jasper and I have grown a little closer recently, but this was still brand new.

I felt the need to tell him something, "Jasper if this is too hard for you, you can go. I really don't mind."

But as I said that Carlisle had to adjust my wrist to make the cast, which made me cry even harder. I could tell Jasper was trying to calm me down with his powers, but I was in so much pain, emotionally and physically.

"Bella it's okay. I'm fine. Shhh, Carlisle will be done soon and Edward will be back soon," Jasper said as I leaned back against him trying not to cry even more. Carlisle's cold hands helped ease the pain a little bit and he was done in no time. Now I had a nice purple cast from my hand to right below my elbow.

I stood up carefully, embarrassed for my show of emotions, and turned around and cautiously gave Jasper a hug. "Thank you Jasper," I told him.

"You're welcome Bella. You know that we all consider you part of our family, you are like a little sister to me even if I don't show it much," he told me honestly. Then he was gone, probably off to find Alice.

I had to talk to Carlisle now, "Carlisle what happened? Why did Edward leave?" The tears started flowing again.

"Bella, ever since he has met you he has been absolutely terrified that something like this would happen. He misjudged his strength and hurt you. He blames himself. You need to talk to him," Carlisle told me.

"But that's not fair! He can't just blame himself for this. It was an accident!" I shouted.

"I know Bella, but you will need to talk to him," Carlisle said. As I said that Alice walked into the room.

"Bella, Emmett went off to find Edward, why don't you take some painkillers for your wrist and go to sleep, I can see that Edward will be here when you wake up," she told me.

I got up off the bed and hugged Alice and Carlisle, "Thank you for everything," I said.

"You're welcome Bella, now get some rest," Carlisle said. So I laid down on Edward's bed inhaling his scent, and fell into a coma like sleep.

When I woke up I was under the covers and it was dark outside. I sat up and looked around and saw Edward. He was standing against the far wall of the room with a sad expression on his face. Suddenly the events of the last day came back to me. I looked down, and sure enough there was the purple cast on my wrist.

"Edward," I said. He just continued to look at me. "Edward, come here," I said louder this time.

"How can you even look at me Bella? How aren't you disgusted with the monster I am? Because I am disgusted, I feel sick to my core," he said.

"Edward it was an accident! Nobody can be perfect! You underestimated your own strength! It's just a broken wrist, it won't kill me!" I told him.

"A man should NEVER physically abuse a woman, no matter what the circumstances are," He responded, "Which is exactly what I did."

"Abuse! Edward, it was an honest mistake!" I said. He walked over to the bed and sat next to me.

"Bella, I've been afraid of this since I met you. What makes you think I won't do something worse on our honeymoon when I am overwhelmed with my own pleasures when I broke your wrist just trying to bring you over to me?" he asked.

"Edward, listen to me. I tried to pull my wrist away as you tried to pull it the other way. If I hadn't this wouldn't have happened! You didn't do anything!" I yelled.

"Bella don't even try to blame this on you," he said.

"But Edward-" he cut me off by very gently placing a finger to my lips.

"Bella I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for running away like a coward. What I did was inexcusable, but what is even worse is that you were sitting here in pain, which I caused, looking for comfort and I couldn't even be here to do that. Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper had to do that because I ran away. Bella I have never felt so sorry or disgusted at myself in my life. I understand if you would want me to leave, you could have a normal life and-" now it was my term to cut him off.

"Edward you promised you would never leave me again. I do not want you to leave because if you did, I would not have a normal life, I would have a miserable life. You had a moment of weakness and you needed to be by yourself. So what? You're not perfect Edward, neither am I, neither is anyone. I know you are sorry and even though I don't blame you I accept your apology," I said.

"Thank you Bella," he said. I scooted over on the bed and hugged him tightly.

I started to laugh as something dawned on me. "Bella what could possibly be funny at a time like this?" he asked.

"I was just thinking that it's a good thing that it wasn't my left hand, or else I couldn't wear my engagement ring," I said smiling.

"I guess you're right," he responded as his cool lips melted with mine.

**A/N What do you think? Please read and review. Should I write another chapter putting it in Edward's POV. It is going to be a little difficult so if I don't get 15-20 "yes's" then I don't know if I will. Please put the story on alert so if I do you will know! And check out my other story "In Sickness and In Health"**


	2. EDWARD'S POV

**A/N You all better be happy about this update because its late, I have school tomorrow, and Im not gonna be a happy camper at 6 am. Anyway here it is! EPOV! ""Double quotations indicate edwards mind reading ability"" Oh and shoutout to WaterOnIce. Your comment was hilarious and definitly made me start writing this.**

Today was an average day in Forks, I was hunting with my brothers Emmett and Jasper. Although I desperately needed the strength, I hated being away from Bella. As a leapt down off my tree branch to grab a mountain lion, I heard Emmett wrestling with a bear. He could be so immature.

"Edward, stop worrying, Bella is fine. Alice was taking her shopping and then for something to eat. They won't be back for about three hours. We can hunt for a little while longer, then we will head back," Jasper said to me.

"Yeah, she won't mind waiting a little bit longer anyway. You've already made her wait long enough," Emmett said, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Then I heard his thoughts ""I don't know how he does it. I mean Rose and I can barely keep our hands to ourselves...""

"Emmett could you please control your thoughts!" I yelled.

He shrugged, "You don't have to listen."

"Alright let's get going before you two kill each other," Jasper said.

We didn't bring our car so we started running back to the house. Be,la would be there in about an hour and I wanted to make sure everything was in order. I planned to have her all to myself tonight and I wanted to make her favorite dessert, and ice cream cake with chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream. She had mentioned once that her mom use to make it for her, so I figured I would make her some.

I heard Alice's thoughts as she turned onto our driveway. She could see that Bella was as eager to see me as I was to see her. I walked into the garage as my silver Volvo pulled in. I raced over to Bella as she got out of the car and jumped into my arms.

"I missed you," I whispered in her ear. She smiled as I helped her carry her bags up to our room. As Bella excused herself for her human moment, I sat on the bed and waited for her. When she walked out the door I was speechless. She was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her.

"I absolutely live that color on you," I told her. She blushed a beautiful shade of red as we sat down on the bed.

"I love you Edward," she said to me. I couldn't help myself anymore. I leaned down and slowly pressed my lips to hers. She pulled back to take a breath and I was about to move my lips to her neck when she started to move off the bed.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled.

"Edward! My breath stinks! Let me brush my teeth," she complained. Didn't she know that it doesn't bother me? I leaned forward and grabbed her wrist playfully to keep her from leaving my embrace. Then I heard a sickening snap. I released her immediately as she slumped to the ground near the side of the bed. I couldn't move, I couldn't take a breath, I couldn't do anything. I had to get out of here. I raced out the door and out of the house and I ran straight to one place where I could be alone, our meadow.

I sank to my knees as I arrived. I felt sick. Like I was human again only 1000x worse. I couldn't even process what just happened. I had hurt Bella, the most important person in the world to me. I started sobbing. I have never, ever felt so weak. Since I've met Bella I was able to keep my strength in control. Now, an ordinary night, I grasped her too hard. What a sick monster. I wish the Volturi had finished me off when I asked them. Someone like me shouldn't exist.

"Edward," It was Emmett. I didn't even hear him come up behind me. "Edward come on. Calm down,"

"Don't try to make me feel better Emmett. I deserve to feel this way. I cannot believe I hurt her," I told him.

"Edward it was an accident. Bella will forgive you," he said.

"She probably never wants to see me again," I told him.

"Edward look at this," a female voice said from behind me. It was Alice. She started replaying the events that had happened when I ran out.

I saw Alice sitting in Jasper's lap reading a book, when she all of a sudden got a vision. Me grabbing her wrist, Bella falling to the ground in tears, and lastly me running out. Alice ran into my room just as it was happening. She hadn't seen the vision in time. It must have been triggered by Bella's sudden decision to brush her teeth. So Bella collapsed onto the ground crying as I sprinted out the door. She was clutching her arm crying her eyes out. Alice was next to her in a second, trying to sooth her. Jasper was trying to use his power to calm her down also. Bella kept looking around the room, Alice assumed she was looking for me. "Bella calm down. I think he's in shock. He will be back soon," Alice said trying to calm her down more. Then Carlisle examined Bella, told her that she had a broken wrist, and that's when Alice left to come here.

"Edward she's back at home crying because you left. Now get your butt back over to the house and help your fiancé!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, I can't. I cannot believe that happened. I shouldn't be allowed to see her," I said.

"Edward! You are so difficult. How about I go back, and tell Bella to take a nap because I can tell she is exhausted. You can compose yourself, figure out what you are going to say to her, and be there when she wakes up," Alice suggested.

"Thank you Alice," I said as I ran up and hugged my pixie of a sister.

"And don't worry Edward. Talk things out with Bella. I can see that things are going to work," she told me honestly. Then she was gone. I sat there thinking over what I was going to say to Bella. My beautiful angel that I dared harm. Well I needed to talk to her, so I took off toward the house.

When I arrived Bella was asleep, just as Alice said. I took a good look at her. My love was whimpering like she was in a great deal of pain, which she probably was, all because of me. Then I saw the bright purple cast on her right wrist. The feeling that came upon me brought me down to my knees. If I was human I'm sure that I would have been violently sick multiple times by now. But I knew that when she woke up I couldn't let her see me like this. It would make her more upset, or maybe just seeing this disgusting monster would make her more upset. I stood up, and leaned against the wall, becoming still as only a vampire can, and waited for Bella to wake up.

After about an hour though, she started shivering. So even though I didn't even want to touch her in fear that I would harm her again, I put her under the duvet, and turned the lights off so she could sleep a little better. Then I resumed my position leaning against the wall, wallowing in my misery.

A while later Bella started to stir. She slowly sat up and looked around the room, and as if she was checking to see if all of that really happened, she looked down at her cast.

"Edward," she said softly. I couldn't respond. I felt truly horrendous. "Edward, come here," she said loudly.

"How can you even look at me Bella? How aren't you disgusted with the monster I am? Because I am disgusted, I feel sick to my core," I told her not hiding the guilt and pure hatred towards myself in my voice.

"Edward it was an accident! Nobody can be perfect! You underestimated your own strength! It's just a broken wrist, it won't kill me!" she yelled. I couldn't believe she said that. Like it was no big deal.

"A man should NEVER physically abuse a woman, no matter what the circumstances are! Which is exactly what I did!" I almost shouted at her.

"Abuse! Edward, it was an honest mistake!" she said. I couldn't stand the space between us anymore. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Bella, I've been afraid of this since I met you. What makes you think I won't do something worse on our honeymoon when I am overwhelmed with my own pleasures, when I broke your wrist just trying to bring you over to me?" I asked her.

"Edward, listen to me. I tried to pull my wrist away as you tried to pull it the other way. If I hadn't this wouldn't have happened! You didn't do anything!" she practically shouted at me.

I couldn't even fathom how she was blaming herself for this, "Bella don't even try to blame this on you."

"But Edward-" she started, but I had to cut her off. I had to get this out there.

"Bella I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for running away like a coward. What I did was inexcusable, but what is even worse is that you were sitting here in pain, which I caused, looking for comfort and I couldn't even be here to do that. Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper had to do that because I ran away. Bella I have never felt so sorry or disgusted at myself in my life. I understand if you would want me to leave, you could have a normal life and-" now she cut me off.

"Edward you promised you would never leave me again. I do not want you to leave because if you did, I would not have a normal life, I would have a miserable life. You had a moment of weakness and you needed to be by yourself. So what? You're not perfect Edward, neither am I, neither is anyone. I know you are sorry and even though I don't blame you I accept your apology," Bella said.

I loved this woman more than life itself. "Thank you Bella," I whispered to her. I moved forward and hugged her very carefully. Then she started to laug, she never ceased to boggle my mind. "Bella what could possibly be funny at a time like this?" I asked her.

"I was just thinking that it's a good thing that it wasn't my left hand, or else I couldn't wear my engagement ring," she told me.

This made me smile, "I guess you're right," I told her as I pressed my lips to hers.

**A/N Like, love, hate? I dont think I did that well, I feel like I missed the mark. Anyway I would appreciate some Twitter followers! Anyone who follows aliz823 and tweets to me "Yeah Buddy" can send me a PM or comment or tweet and Ill write whatever you want (canon, twilight, no lemons). Oh and pretty, pretty, pretty please check out MPolachek24's youtube channel. She is my friend and her youtube vids are starting to get popular! I would really like it if you would! I love all readers, and i ADORE all reviewers!**


End file.
